Ranks
If Bakiez has accepted or you succeed in the interview. To officially work here, you must attend a training and succeed. Do not have time for a training? Buy the Skip Trainings gamepass, and start working instantly! 3 Cashier: As a cashier, your job is to take orders from customers and submit them so that the chefs bake the order. While the item is being made, they go ahead and make the drink the customer asked for. 4 Chef: Chefs bake all the delicious items that cashiers submit for them to bake. Middle Ranks: These ranks are earned, not applied for. To become a Middle Rank, you must show that you’re working hard every day and get noticed by a Rank 11+. 5 Master Cashier As a Master Cashier, you help out your fellow cashiers whenever they need assistance. You also instruct them while still serving as a Cashier yourself. This rank is given to hard working Cashiers that have been noticed for their hard work and attitude. You must also have at least 1,000 BakerPoints. 6 Master Chef As a Master Chef, you help out your fellow chefs whenever they need assistance. You also instruct them while still serving as a Chef yourself. This rank is given to hard working Chefs that have been noticed for their hard work and attitude. You must also have at least 1,000 BakerPoints. 7 Professional This rank is given to users who have mastered Master Chef or Master Cashier and have achieved 2,000 BakerPoints to be promoted. These users have been noticed by HRs for their service. As a Professional, you assist all the Chefs, Cashiers and Masters as well as work both jobs when there are a lack of staff. You are allowed to assist training if given permission by the host. 9 Supervisor Responsibilities * Supervise the Bakery * Can Co-host sessions (With the permission of the host) * Assist customers and attend to their need 10 Assistant Manager Responsibilities * Act in the role of a manager in the manager’s absence * Can Co-host sessions * Supervise Low and Middle ranking Employees * Train Low ranking Employees * Deliver Customer Service 24/7 and interact with customers * Stand in for Managers and assist them when instructed to do so * Recommend new Masters to Shift Leaders * Recommend punishment and disciplinary action of lower and middle-ranking staff members to Shift leaders+ Senior Management Senior management members are the only ranks able to hire staff members, host sessions andgive disciplinary action. Senior management is a very prestigious rank to receive and is only awarded only to the most productive and active staff members that have gone above and beyond to get noticed for their top of the line leadership skills and work ethic. They are extremely hard workers who represent what all Staff Members should be at some point in their career. 11 Shift Leader Responsibilities * Host sessions weekly * Host shifts frequently * Assist sessions (not oversee) daily and ensure they are being hosted correctly * Find eligible Chefs and Cashiers for Master * Have superior Leadership Skills * Have superior Customer Service skills * Have superior Communication skills (communicate and interact) 12 Bakery Manager Responsibilities * Oversee employee training processes (ensure employees are being trained correctly) * Report directly to General Managers * Managing the food menu * Host and assist sessions weekly * Read applications weekly * Have superior Leadership Skills * Have superior Customer Service skills * Have superior Communication skills (communicate and interact with everyone) * Discipline and punish Low, Middle and Management ranking employees * Co-direct all 3 levels of staff including Low, Middle, and Management alongside General managers * Superior leadership and teamwork skills Corporate 13 General Manager General Managers are tasked with the full management of Bakiez. They oversee all daily aspects and areas of the company and Bakery and work hard to improve it as a whole. Directed by the Chief Staff Officer, they implement policies to provide an efficient and superior staff body, oversee the hiring process of Management and Senior Management Members, provide direct management to staff members, and much more. 14 Corporate Officer Given to General Managers who have been in Bakiez for a very, very, very long time and know how to run and Manage Bakiez when the owners are not online. Most Corporate members are in-charge of their own department in Bakiez whether it’s the Staff, or Relations, Operations, Moderation, etc. Responsibilities of Corporate: * Oversee all aspects of Bakiez and the Bakery * Oversee sessions and ensure staff are being trained efficiently and sessions are being hosted correctly * Create and manage staff policies to enhance the staff body and make them more efficient * Oversee employee benefits, recruitment, policies, training processes and staff rewards & benefits * Manage staff resources including TB services and trello * Maximize employee performance and productivity * Should any issue arise regarding the staff body, Corporate will either resolve the situation or alert the Chief Staff Officer, depending on the situation * Have the most superior leadership skills